


student becomes master

by Toe



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 16:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toe/pseuds/Toe
Summary: since her special training, mizuki has gotten stronger. date has not. mizuki hopes another trip to ikume shrine will fix this.
Relationships: Date Kaname & Okiura Mizuki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	student becomes master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malachibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malachibi/gifts).

Date watched the rhythmic movements of Mizuki lifting her barbell as he tried to muster the willpower to move from the couch. He was still impressed by the way her tiny frame withstood the force of all that weight, the way she fought against gravity and won, and he hadn’t meant to stare, but it hypnotized him. He couldn’t pull his eyes away.

Finishing her set, Misuki reseated the barbell. “I can feel your eyes on me, you know,” she griped, sitting up to face him.

“Don’t flatter yourself. I was just zoning out,” Date protested. He covered his eyes with his forearm to prove to her unequivocally that he had not been staring.

“Like I’d believe that from you, you creep.”

“No, really.” Date sighed. She wasn’t going to believe him no matter what he said. “How much are you lifting these days?”

“Hundred thirty kilograms,” Mizuki said. He could tell that she was trying to keep her voice light and casual, but he didn’t miss the hint of smugness that creeped in.

“She’s been adding more weight recently,” Aiba disclosed. “Even given her unique condition, she clearly worked hard to get this strong.”

Date looked down at his own slackened body, which he was struggling to lift off of the couch. At least there was one person in the house with discipline.

“Perhaps you should start working out as well. Exercise has been shown to improve mood and energy levels,” Aiba added.

“Shut up,” Date mumbled. He had the day off. He was allowed to use it however he wanted, even if that meant lying down all day. Especially if it meant lying down all day.

“Are you jealous of me? You are, aren’t you? That’s why you were staring,” Mizuki decided, and only then did Date realize he had spoken aloud.

“That’s not it at all!”

Mizuki snickered. “You’re a grown man jealous of how much a twelve-year-old girl can lift. So pathetic, Date.”

Date let the arm fall from his face to dangle limply, his fingertips grazing the rug. He didn’t bother with making a retort. It was better for her to think he was jealous than think he was a creep. Marginally. Maybe.

“You got me,” Date agreed. “I’m jealous. It eats me up inside, knowing I’ll never be as strong as you.”

“You don’t have to lay it on so thick,” Mizuki grumbled.

“Oh, like you weren’t fishing for it.” Date returned to his prior occupation of trying to care enough to sit up.

Date had assumed that Mizuki would be starting her next set of reps soon, but instead, she watched Date, a small frown on her face. Date bit back a snarky comment about their trading places and settled for raising an eyebrow at her instead.

“You really should take better care of your body, you know. It’s the only one you’re going to get,” Mizuki said.

“Hey, I do take care of myself,” Date said.

“Date--” Aiba began.

“Shut up.”

Mizuki stood. “You know, I think it’s time I paid you back.”

“Paid me back,” Date repeated. He didn’t like the sound of it.

“That’s right.” Mizuki pointed at him. “And it’s going to start with you getting your lazy butt up.”

\-------

“Ikume Shrine, huh?” Date had managed to prevent himself from making any comment on the way there, but passing through the shrine’s arch, he couldn’t help teasing her.

“It’s the perfect place for special training,” Mizuki said defensively.

He couldn’t argue with her there. The solitude, the tradition, the breath of wind barely strong enough to stir the delicate hair on his arms-- every word spoken in such an atmosphere gained a sense of wisdom.

Mizuki stopped and pounded a fist into her hand, taking an authoritative pose. “So, like, I’m your master or something. And there are a whole bunch of rules for becoming strong. And the first one. The first one is, um.”

“What, not going to do the voice? I almost feel cheated,” Date said.

“Alright, I get it, I’m not good at this stupid fake master stuff. I am good at being strong, though, so you’re going to listen to me. The first rule is you’ve gotta have good form. If you don’t, you’re just going to hurt yourself.”

“Ah, I see,” Date said. If Mizuki wasn’t going to do the voice, he was willing to pick up the slack. “To avoid overexerting oneself is true wisdom, indeed. But master, what is proper form?”

Mizuki scratched her cheek. “I dunno. It changes depending on the exercise, really.” He waited for her to continue her explanation, but instead, she only stared at him.

“Perhaps your student would understand better if you gave an example?”

“Don’t refer to yourself in the third person, that’s weird. You’re so weird, Date.” In spite of herself, Mizuki smiled, and she seemed to have found a rhythm, turning so that he was looking at her in profile and performing a squat. “Did you see what I did? You want to keep your back straight, and make sure you’re bending down deep enough.”

“Like this?” Date pivoted, planting his feet about a foot apart and dipped in his best imitation of Mizuki’s actions.

“Yeah, don’t swing your arms like that. You want to keep them pointed straight out, see?”

Mizuki made him perform a series of squats, poking and pushing him into proper form until it became routine and his thighs started to burn.

Just about when Date was beginning to feel worn out and ready to rest, Mizuki moved on to instructing him on the proper form for push-ups.

\---

Mizuki lifted weights openly around their apartment. Date knew well how much time she spent working out, and how much she lifted, and her weekly rotation of different exercises.

Date, on the other hand, worked out quietly. He waited until he had a block of time when he’d be alone and ran through all the body weight exercises Mizuki had taught him. 

He wasn’t embarrassed, exactly. Mizuki knew what he was doing; he had asked her follow up questions after a couple of their training sessions, and Aiba witnessed everything he did, anyway. Date was supposed to protect Mizuki. He didn’t like the idea of her seeing him constantly struggling at anything when he was supposed to be strong.

Date knew it was inevitable that she’d walk in on him eventually. When she returned home early one day while he was in the middle of a set of squats, he didn’t mind. He straightened up, wiping an arm across his sticky forehead.

“Welcome home,” Date greeted. The way Mizuki eyed him was uncomfortable, so he added, “How was your day?”

“Your back is straight,” Mizuki said. “That’s good.”


End file.
